


The Problems With Life- an account told by the Honourable Daisy Wells

by LostInFiction13



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: First posted fic, Gen, Hong Kong, Idk if I'm doing this right, Sad Daisy, friendships, hazel being that friend we all want but don't deserve, scared daisy, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInFiction13/pseuds/LostInFiction13
Summary: "Detective Society Forever?" I smile weakly."Forever and always." The answer is quick. Sure and steady. I knew Hazel would have more questions and maybe, one day, I'll answer them. For now though? That's easy."Promise not to put this in the case book?"Hazel simply smiles, and puts her arm around me, leading me back out into the bustling world of Hong Kong. I'll take that as a yes.Daisy's confident facade breaks in Hong Kong but Hazel, as trusty as ever, is there to comfort her.Canon era- set during A Spoonful of Murder. Daisy's POV
Relationships: Daisy Wells & Hazel Wong
Kudos: 12





	The Problems With Life- an account told by the Honourable Daisy Wells

**Author's Note:**

> So umm hi!   
> I wrote this fic ages and ages ago, but I never dreamt of posting it. Then I found it a couple of days ago and I just love these two so much that I figured making an account was inevitable and I might as well do it.   
> For some reason this is written in first person and present tense which I hardly ever do, and the endings a bit dodgy really but shhhh.   
> So here you go, my first officially shared fic that's probably ooc but oh well.   
> I've probably done this all wrong bc I can't work technology but we shall see. Let me know what you think?!

Although it is utterly childish of me to hide, that is what I am doing. I suppose I can excuse myself just this once. After all, I am in a strange, new place where everyone is different from me. I suppose this must be how Hazel feels back home in cold, drizzly England. It is fearfully hot in Hong Kong, nothing like it is at home but I must suck up my uncomfort. I am here to support Hazel, like a good friend should. 

However, I would be lying if I didn't say I am slightly annoyed at Hazel. In all the years I have known her, she has not once mentioned that she is some sort of princess. My, the rumours we could have started! 'Hazel Wong, the eldest princess of the great King from faraway lands, sent to England whilst her father goes on unmentionable quests!' Golly, I am starting to sound quite strange. Those awful books Hazel reads must be rubbing off on me. Of course, I would never tell her that. I am the Honourable Daisy Wells, great detective, not some hopeless romantic that everyone else seems to be. 

"Daisy?"   
There's a call through the door as someone knocks on it. It's Hazel, of course it is. Why is it she can always find me? Sighing, I stand up from the toilet seat I have been sitting on and look in the sparkling mirror. (Why is Everything so clean?!) I look dreadful. My hair is slightly tangled and there are red circles around my eyes from where... Well, nevermind. Reluctantly, I open the door and am immediately greeted with the rather anxious face of Hazel Wong. She takes one look at me and simply states "Oh Daisy! What ever is the matter?" before pushing me back into the toilet and closing the door. 

I take one look at Hazel, with her gleaming hair and glowing fair and I... oh I am almost to ashamed to say it... I, to my upmost horror, break down into a crying, sniffing mess on Hazel's shoulder. Normally I hold in such emotional outbursts until it is late at night or it is wash night or something. The point is, nobody, not even Mummy and Daddy, have seen me cry. Until now. 

Hazel pats my back gently and I am suddenly filled with a feeling I have never felt before. It should be Hazel crying on my shoulder over the loss of her Grandfather and her, uhh, replacement. It shouldn't be me weeping on her shoulder like a baby, over silly, personal issues but now I've started I can't seem to stop. I know Hazel will want an explanation so I take a deep breath in the attempts to compose myself. 

"Oh Hazel, I'm so sorry!" I manage to choke put, sniffing slightly. Hazel just gazes at me, her eyes warm pools of understanding that I half wish I could just drown in (oh dear, what is happening to me? It must be the heat.) "We're meant to be here in mourning for your Grandfather and here I am, crying over some silly problem." 

Hazel shakes her head. "No Daisy. It isn't a silly problem. I know you. You never cry."  
I look at her innocent, round face and the tears well up again. Obviously, Hazel doesn't know me as well as she thinks. And I clearly don't know her as well as I thought. Hong Kong Hazel, the 'real' Hazel I suppose, is brave and strong and a princess. As I stand here, my arms around Hazel in a tight embrace, it occurs to me that really, we don't know each other at all. We're best friends, but would we be if we weren't such brilliant detectives? However much my heart says yes, my brain says no and the thought of that, the thought I might lose Hazel forever, pains me more than it should. I feel alone. 

"Detective Society Forever?" I smile weakly.   
"Forever and always." The answer is quick. Sure and steady. I knew Hazel would have more questions and maybe, one day, I'll answer them. For now though? That's easy.   
"Promise not to put this in the case book?"  
Hazel simply smiles, and puts her arm around me, leading me back out into the bustling world of Hong Kong. I'll take that as a yes.


End file.
